jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CoolStar1998/Reminiscing
Hey all, it's time for some R & R time. I'd thought I'd make this post just to cover my time watching Jack/Sean, as well venting my frustration on a few things. Reminiscing 2015 Going back in time to April 2015: I was finishing my schoolwork when I noticed a young boy (this was my final year of secondary school) watching a YouTube video on a laptop. Curious, I walked over and asked him who he was; he said it's Jacksepticeye and I should watch him myself. I returned home later that day and typed in the name in the search bar. The first series I found was The Escapists, which immediately got me hooked; I rewatched that series three times! Just Jack's commentary at the time and the game in general was quite fun. I was an anonymous viewer at the time, having no account. I've been watching him since 4 million subscribers. I got an account and subscribed in November 2015 after he hit 7 million - and where I've remained ever since! Cue the green hair I remember watching the I DYED MY HAIR GREEN! vlog and thinking "what has he done?!" I was so used to the brown hair that to have him dye it a different colour was weird at first. But after two months I grew to like it and thought it suited him. 2016 Meet the egos If any of you remember, 2016 was the year where Jackieboy Man, Dr. Schneeplestein, Marvin the Magnificent and Antisepticeye first appeared on the channel. I previously wrote this on my profile but since deleted it: After seeing Antisepticeye in Jack's videos during October 2016, I searched him online because I didn't know who he was at the time and found the Antisepticeye page on here. I started editing and adding information to the wiki in August 2017 after watching the Bio Inc video. Whilst I don't have a favourite ego in particular - I like 'em all equally - I enjoy reading others comments regarding them. 2017 New house, the return of Anti I was surprised when I found out Jack was moving to the UK. It took me a while to get used to, what with a different background. It was weird at first going from that blue sheet to the shelving and now just foam padding, whiteboard and new lights. Anti made a total of three main appearances that year; my favourite was probably KILL JA̶CKSEPTICEYE since it was interesting and left me questioning what was gonna happen next. The return of the brown hair I was surprised when Jack reverted back and I had to get used to it again. I kept glancing at his face cam (the "ARE YOU SCARED? | Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator" video was the first in over two years since he last dyed.) Rant time! Antisepticeye Here's a comment I posted under the Antisepticeye article, which I later deleted. Seems fitting for this section: :People notice the little details in most of Jack's vids and claim them to be associated with Anti. When I, on the other hand, thinks it's just a funny little edit Robin decided to add. Take for example in Resident Evil 2 1-Shot Demo, when Jack coughed and the screen shook, Robin could've done that maybe because it seems fitting. Whereas the glitched outro at the end of Sally Face episode 3 is clearly evident that it's Anti related. :At the end of Unreal P.T. when Jack says "don't touch that dial now", his facial expression looked creepy but I can't tell if he is acting creepy to go with the vibe of the game or borderline Anti. I checked the timestamp 3:44 for BABY GOT BACK! Baby Hands VR (HTC Vive Virtual Reality) but the faint static sounded like the start of the music to me. :I'm only saying this because I'm getting slightly annoyed that people here and in the YouTube comments think "that's Anti!" where I think of it as "Not really, I don't see anything Anti-worthy in the video." Jack changing I have recently noticed that Jack/Sean has changed slightly. When I first started watching he appeared bouncy and an all around bubbly dude. Since 2017, especially after moving to Brighton, he seems more subdued and calm. Despite some people wanting him to revert to his previous "Happy Wheels" phase, you gotta accept the fact that overtime people will change, especially with age (Jack's 29 as of writing). This Reddit post perfectly describes their thoughts and feelings on the "new Jack", as well as good insight from other users. But seriously: if you keep thinking "I miss/want the old Jack" then you have to realise that he won't be around on YouTube forever. I'm slowly coming to terms with that realisation myself but I've got photos, my septiceye plush and the 20 million pin to remember by. I even remember watching PewDiePie's 2013 vids and how funny they were at the time, compared to his "new" version where it's all about memes (again I prefer the "new" rather than "old". I've grown up watching them.) The pin collection While I do want to support the charities as well as the streams, it's tricky for me to earn the pins since they are expensive (on the website it states £9.00 which is $12.00). Throw in shipping, customs and border control and it racks up to a hefty price. Jack did mention in the January 2019 livestream that he could create a box specially made for the pins, however I find it pointless if you manage to buy one or two of the pins to put inside and the other ten slots are empty, rendering the box not special in any way. Besides I'd rather keep them separate; I've still got my 20 million pin in its packaging. I'm happy with just the one pin, but owning more would be super nice, especially to serve as a reminder of what I did. Cloak (update) Everybody seems to be loving the brand lately (I'm being sarcastic, if you couldn't tell). I've been re-reading the comments on GET IT BEFORE YOUR GRANDMOM DOES video and also browsing the various reddit opinions. I know I gave my own in this section of my past post, but reading the same repetitive comments over price, fabric, whether or not it's high quality is getting kind of threadbare. People are complaining over clothes when there's more serious stuff going on in the world; although, again, I do understand why. I read someone's comment that despite all the negativity, you should be happy for Sean and Mark for trying something new outside of YouTube. I partly agree with this, since it's those who clicked on their videos, enjoyed and supported them enough to achieve great things through doing YouTube and launching this brand is one of them - or so people think. Everyone is allowed to voice their thoughts, whether harsh or good. CoolStar1998 Messages Blog Category:Blog posts